Sekirei - The Operative
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: Minaka's schemes have not gone unnoticed as foreign interests close in. An organization sends one of their best operatives to investigate, failure not an option. As the mission is compromised, the agent is pulled into a game of war, love and battle that his training never prepared him for. Meanwhile, the organization closes in on its rogue agent... Minato/?
1. Prologe

**Sekirei – The Operative**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here. This is a small idea ive been playing around with, which ive finally went around to actually begin to publish. The next 2 chapters are done as well, but im still not agreeing with myself about a couple of facts on how i wish the story to progress, so i will not be posting an update just yet.  
><em>

_Im sure some of you have a question or two about the story, but right now ive got a concussion and im a bit whoozy and dazed. Leave your thoughts and questions as a review or a pm, whatever, and il get back to it when im well again. _

_However, a couple of things i wish to clarify: _

_Yes, the main character is Minato. Yes, Minato is the character mysteriously shown and described in this prologe, explanations as to how, why and whatever will come on its own time as the story progresses._

_There are minor crossovers here, with 'Darker than Black', 'Star Wars: The Old Republic - Imperial Agent Storyline' and the upcoming 'Watchdogs' game. Maybe even a little bit Assassins Creed, if youre very technical and squint. For those of you that has played or seen either of these, then youl know what kind of main character to expect, but for those who dont, the main character will be based around gadgets, intelligence, finesse and tactics._

_Il post some more info on what you can expect from the fic in the next chap. _

_Until then, ENJOY!_

**Prologue**

The night stretched across over Shin Tokyo. It was a windless, moonlit night. For once it seemed like the normally busy city had finally taken a peaceful night of silence.

Little traffic was heard. Only a few civilians walked across the street during the middle of the night, which was not uncommon on a late Sunday. Most were out late during the Fridays or Saturdays.

This was precisely why, he had chosen this night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cipher 11, this is Watcher 7, how copy?" <em>

"_**Watcher 7, this is Cipher 11, over."**_

* * *

><p>A figure, clothed in black from head to toe ran across the moonlit rooftops. The suburban area allowed fast access between rooftops, considering the minor distance between each block.<p>

The figure easily cleared each gap, dashing across with unfaltering speed.

He knew time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your name will no longer be John Harrison. You are to immediately cut all connection with whomever you have established social ties to in your previous assignment."<em>

"_**Understood."**_

* * *

><p>He finally came to a quick stop as the rooftops ended their impromptu passageway towards his location. The streets were becoming wider, buildings taller.<p>

He would have to take to the streets.

His dark, goggled eyes watched his surroundings for a short moment before reaching for his back.

A double bladed knife shimmered in the moonlight as he pulled it out of its handle. He quickly pressed the engraved hilt onto the front of his belt, a soft _click_ revealing that something had stuck.

A thin, black wire stuck to the hilt from his belt as he drove the sharp knife deep into the edge of the roof.

Taking a step back, the figure jumped out headfirst from the rooftop.

* * *

><p>"<em>You will be leaving for Japan. Your new name for your next assignment, is Hei Toushiro. I hope you understand how rare, and potentially dangerous, it is for an operative to be sent to the nation of their origin."<em>

"_**I see."**_

* * *

><p>One hand on the mechanism of his belt, he stared unblinkingly on the approaching ground as he fell face first towards the ground. Before his body was crushed by gravity, the wire pulled him into a brake, lowering him softly to the pavement below.<p>

Flipping sideways into the air, he put his feet on the ground as he grasped the wire with his free hand, the other hand on his belt flicking on a button. An electric current sizzled up the wire from his belt and all the way up into the knife.

The knife shook violently from the electric current, dislodging itself from its socket in the roof.

As the knife fell, he snatched it by the hilt out of the air. Disconnecting the wire back into his belt, he twirled the knife with a flourish into a reversed grip before slamming it back into the handle on his back.

* * *

><p>"<em>You will be sent everything you need for your next mission, including whatever funding you may require. We will also be providing you with a background story for your new alias. I expect you remember it by heart at the end of the week." <em>

"_**Done."**_

* * *

><p>He darted across the open streets, using the narrow alleys which hid him from view as much as he could as he worked himself deeper into the city, taking care not to be spotted by any patrolling police vehicles.<p>

Stopping by the edge of a corner, he peaked around carefully as to not be seen.

In front of him was an enormously tall building, the name of its company plastered widely on its side.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your mission is in Tokyo, or rather the newly named Shinto Teito. Hiroto Minaka, CEO and founder of the MBI, and currently one of the wealthiest men in the world, bought out the entire city several months ago. Outside interests are worried as to how his company has been able to, in the span of only a few years, developed their technology several generations more advanced than any other. <em>

_Your primary mission, is to find out how. By any means necessary. I trust you'll know to be discreet."_

"_**Where should I look?"**_

* * *

><p>Tearing his eyes from the building's name, he quickly checked the area for any prying eyes. He had already checked the area of security cameras for a blind spot where he would enter.<p>

Finding the spot, he quickly began to climb the building on the opposite side of the road from the facility, using window ledges and whatever he could grab a hold on to get ever higher.

Looking over his shoulder, he decided that he was high enough up into the air. He quickly found some large containers that he had noticed days ahead that were stacked up against the wired fence from inside the compound.

Kicking against the wall as hard as he could, he turned in the air towards the containers he aimed for.

A second went by, seemingly in slow motion for him as he soared through the air. His feet slammed into the metal of the container, a loud metallic bang ringing out across the compound, until he rolled to counter the force from the fall. He quickly jumped down of the ground and crouched into cover by the corner of the container.

Wary eyes looked over the silent compound to check if someone had heard. After a moment of silence, he decided it was safe enough, dashing around the building towards the fire exit.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are free to complete the mission however you see fit. However, I will advice you look for his personal computer, most likely located in his office. The codebreaker equipment you have in your possession, as well as your abilities in infiltration and hacking, should prove adequate to breach and enter." <em>

"_**Any secondary objectives?"**_

* * *

><p>The fire exit, coded apart from the cases of emergency, was found by the far end of the building.<p>

Stopping by the corner of another container, he narrowed his eyes as he spotted several security cameras. Pulling out a small datapad from his side, he flipped it open before he began to work.

He easily hacked into the signal, freezing the cameras as he dashed towards the codepad at the side of the fire exit.

Holding up his datapad, he frowned as he realized that the codepad was heavier encrypted than what he had initially expected. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small multitool, flicking out a small, thin blade to unscrew the screws on the codepad's side.

He quickly opened the lid for the electronics and began to work. Rewiring several wires, he pulled out a wire from his own datapad, inserting it in one of the wireports he'd liberated from its former wires. The process was a carefully planned one, as to not trigger any silent alarms that had undoubtedly been installed.

After a short moment, he finally managed to hack silently into the system, unlocking the door to the fire exit without triggering any alarms.

Putting away his codebreaker, he entered the fire exit carefully as he checked his corners.

The stairs inside the fire exit were narrow and few in feet. It spiraled up to the top of the building.

He stood still for a moment, listening for movement. Hearing none, he dashed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Depending on the findings of your investigation, you are to look for evidence or hard data to confirm your discovery. You will have to decide how you are to do this on your own as we will not speak again for the duration of this mission. You are to report your findings no sooner than upon completion."<em>

"_**Understood."**_

* * *

><p>Finally stopping at the final floor, he leaned against the door to listen for activity.<p>

Waiting a couple of minutes, he decided it was safe enough to enter, hacking the door with his codebreaker.

* * *

><p>"<em>And Cipher 11…"<em>

* * *

><p>He found the office quickly in the dark corridor among the many offices.<p>

The door was unlocked.

He frowned, considering it strange, but it was not uncommon for folk to forget such a simple matter. He was no longer allowed to believe in coincidences anymore though.

Clasping a hand over the hilt of the knife on his back, he entered the office carefully.

His eyes darted around for threats in the empty office. The darkness loomed over and covered him as he closed the door behind himself. In the middle of the room there was a desk with a computer on. The whole side of the room behind the desk was a large window, allowing the moonlight to glow softly over the desk.

He stepped forward, almost expecting something to go wrong, but pushed himself forward. He quickly walked around the desk and bowed over the computer as he turned it on.

It was then he realized… It hadn't even been shut off properly. It had just been left turned on with a dark screen. Again, not uncommon, but the slights were beginning to pile up.

It all just seemed...

Too easy...

He was beginning to feel unsettled, but continued to work and look through whatever files he could see. Nothing looked particularly out of the ordinary, nothing which cowed the interest of his organization.

And that was when he saw it.

A folder named 'The Sekirei Plan'.

Seconds ticked by as he stared at it.

As a moment passed, he moved the mouse cursor above it.

He clicked it.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Compromise is not an option. You do remember what happens to you, should you fail your mission…?" <em>

"…"

* * *

><p>"<em>CONGRATULATIONS!", <em>a voice suddenly bellowed out from the computer, the screen blaring to life to show an all too familiar face he remembered from his preparations before this night.

Hiroto Minaka.

His yell had him jump in surprise. For a second he actually thought the recorded video was talking to him.

"_It seems you have finally found out about the Sekirei Plan…",_ Minaka grinned widely through the screen. _"…Naughty naughty little spy…"_, the man giggled quietly.

He froze.

The sound of boots suddenly rang out from behind the office door.

His eyes barely had the time to widen before the door was kicked down, several soldiers storming inside. He clasped a hand across the hilt of his knife and jumped back against the window.

This was bad.

The soldiers spread out on a line on the other side of the room, rifles pointed towards him.

He slowly removed the hand from the hilt of his knife, careful as to not give them a reason to shoot. He put his palm against the window behind him, the other on his belt.

Minaka spread him arms out wide across the screen, laughing jovially.

"_I'd say you're in quite the predicament aren't you? We knew about your little attempt to infiltrate my company. Didn't think it'd be that easy did ya?", _Minaka grinned_. "Lucky though, aren't you? Finding out about something so few was supposed to know about yet. Tell you what…", _Minaka leaned forward on his desk. _"Should you survive this encounter, somehow, I will let your little crime be forgotten! Il even accept you become a part of it!" _

Minaka's eyes suddenly darkened as his face fell into a scowl. _"…Although I do not see that happening right now…Commander?"_, Minaka called out, making one of the men with rifles nod his head. _"Open fi-!"_

Having long since recognized the words, he clicked the button on his belt.

An electric pulse rang out into the window from the hand that rested against it, allowing him to fall outside into a drop as the window shattered.

Office windows whipped past his face as he fell with a thunderous speed towards the ground from the top floor. Wind whipped past his ears in a roar as he fell, knowing that death was imminent if he couldn't stop his fall.

Grinding his teeth in exertion, he managed to turn sideways in the air, pulling his knife and connecting it with the wire on his belt.

Seeing his window of opportunity, he threw the knife towards the closest building.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do NOT disappoint us. We will be watching. Watcher 7, out."<em>

* * *

><p>A trail of blood left him as he hobbled his way down the narrow street. He still had ample time to get away before the streets would be crowding.<p>

Losing his balance, he stumbled into the wall for support. Pressing himself forward, one arm hanging limply at his side, a trail of blood was left across the wall he slid against.

He would not end this way.

* * *

><p><em>And thats the prologue. If youre interested or have any question, leave your thoughts in any way at your own convenience, and i will get back to you as soon as my brain stops bleeding out of my nose.<br>_

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


	2. Chapter 1 Facade

**Sekirei - The Operative**

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, MiNdZeRo here, and yeah, i know, shit long time since i posted the prologe. Dont have much time nowadays, but if people are actually interested in how and why its been so long since ive posted anything, then let me know and il post out some info if anyone is interested. _

_I dont have much time right now, sorry about that, but il try to post a little bit more in the next chapter. _

_As to the status of the next chapter, it is well on its way, but yet again, time is as rare for me to have as my dignity nowadays._

_Anyways, Chapter 1, ENJOY! _

**Chapter 1 Facade**

_Hei's POV _

_"Hei-san! Hei-san!"_, a feminine voice yells out from outside the apartment, accompanied by the sound of gentle knocking on the door.

I blink, a vain attempt to clear whatever sleepiness was left in my vision. The familiar view of my own ceiling greets me before i sit up.

Grunting, i rub my eyes to clear whatever was left of my sleep before turning to find my clock.

_'0630... punctual as always.', _i think before moving to rise from my bed. I stretch, yawning as i do so as i allow myself some absentmindedness. One of the few bad habits id allowed myself to develop since I first came here a month ago.

My eyes grow hard, hands slowly falling back down to my side.

A month, since the failure of the mission.

_"Hei-san!"_, the feminine voice yells from outside of my apartment, her knocking getting louder in impatience.

I sigh before bending down to pick up a shirt from beside my futon, my clothes already neatly stacked by the side the day before. I dress quickly before trudging towards the door.

Placing my hand on the doorknob, i pause to close my eyes.

I easily adopt a much more sleepy face, mildly irritated, but only in good nature. Years of practice had made lying and faking my emotions as commonplace to me as breathing.

As i open the door, i immediately squint as the morning sun hits my eyes.

"Mou, Hei-san! You're always so slow in the morning!"

Blinking, i open my eyes to greet my newcomer, smiling sardonically at her.

"Good morning to you as well, Hibiki-chan...", i trail off with a yawn. Looking down at her, my eyes narrow in mirth at the pouting, yet stern expression my neighbor is wearing. "You know, if you keep yelling out loud like that you're gonna wake the rest of the neighborhood."

Hibiki was a little shorter than myself, but still quite tall for your average Japanese woman. She was a slender girl, athletically built that spoke of a lot of exercise, though the baggy white shirt she currently wore did a lot to hide her features. The black shorts she wore however, did not cover up much of her.

I suppose most men would find her curves irresistible, the skin of her long legs teasing even my own eyes. Admittedly, what i really admired the most of her form however, was her hair. Raven black and long, reaching all the way down to her hips. Her hair was always kept in a loose, wildly fashion. It fit her perfectly, and i would be lying if i said i didn't find her beautiful.

Such emotions and temptations were useless however. A tool for gain, really.

Hibiki blushed at my words, her pout growing even deeper as she looked up at me shyly.

"T-That's your fault, for m-making me yell out loud... By not waking up that is...", she responds meekly. My smile grows apologetic and i wave my hands in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, forgive me alright?", i wink at her, enjoying the blush that deepens on her face. I quickly admonish myself for such a silly pleasure. "I'm guessing Hikari is up already?"

"Yes.", she nods, her blush disappearing as she smiles sternly propping her hands up on her hips. "She's waiting. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

I let dismay cover my face, ignoring Hibiki as she begins to giggle.

Ironically, i didn't even have to fake it.

* * *

><p>"Really! One would think you'd grown to be less worthless after the last couple of weeks, but i guess that's too much too ask for!", Hikari seethes, finally at the end of what i hoped was the worst of her tirade. "You should be more thankful, you know? It's a wonder why my sister and i even bother to let you in to our table when we always have to wait for you."<p>

"H-Hikari!", her sister admonishes, casting a worried glance over at me as i help myself to the food at the kotatsu. "That's too much!"

"I know, i know.", i grin, Hikari's words going all but ignored. "I'm a worthless piece of trash and i am forever grateful that my lowly self is able to grace your presence."

As i drawl my words in fake boredom, Hikari's face flushes in what i could only guess would either be in anger or embarrassment.

"I didn't say that!", she nearly screams, Hibiki nearly jumping at the table from the volume.

"Hikari!", her sister leans over the table with a finger over her lips. "Shush! The walls are not very thick you know!"

"H-He started it!", Hikari sputters, glowering at me as i snort in laughter.

Hikari looked exactly like her twin sister. But while Hibiki was the calm of the ocean, Hikari was the storm. She was brash, loud and much more spontaneous than her sister.

Also, i firmly believe she simply gets off on complaining about people. But really, i found that to be a part of her charm.

Calm finally lowers over our table as we fall into a pleasant conversation while we eat and enjoy the time we have before we leave for work.

Their room was right next to my own, the sister's having greeted me upon my arrival to my own apartment. They had been quite easy to get to know, outgoing and welcoming, despite what Hikari tried to lead people to believe. The first week were off to a bit stiff start, until i had fixed their TV that had stopped working. After that, they had warmed up to me a lot more, and we quite quickly began to eat meals together.

Their room was quite spartan however, something of which i found somewhat unusual. One would expect family pictures or something, but there were none nor had they ever been very forthcoming whenever i had questioned about their family either.

I found it very suspicious that my investigations of them came up with nothing.

If anything, i knew they were hiding a lot of things from me. Everyone one, every man, woman and child that lived had secrets.

Believing anything else would be just naive.

* * *

><p>The streets of Shinto Teito were bustling as always in the morning. Hikari and Hibiki were working as waitresses in a cafe between were we lived and where i worked, so it always allowed us to go to work together.<p>

As we walked, they were both walking at my side quite closely. Not close enough to be quite intimate, but closer than what would be usual for normal friends to do. It was something i'd noticed over the last weeks, as they had begun to walk closer and closer to me each passing day.

I resisted the urge to frown. I suppose i should be flattered that the sisters think so highly of me, but the complications it could mean highly outweighed the gains.

It would not be the first time i'd seduced someone and used a relationship as a cover, but considering the fact that they were sisters, it could cause unneeded drama in my situation.

I would have to consider moving very soon before it grew too complicated... But i still had questions i needed answers for.

"Hey, Hei-san...", Hibiki trailed off at my side. Blinking as i leave my thoughts, i turn over to her with a questioning gaze as she stares up at me. She blushes as our eyes meet.

"Hm?", i trail off.

"What was America like?"

The best way to keep the truth from someone, was usually by masking it in half truth's. The girls, when attempting to get to know me better, had been quite easy to distract with tales of what i had been doing in other countries from before i arrived back to Japan.

The cover story had been a simple one. After school, i had left to study technology in America for several years, occasionally travelling, before finally returning to Japan.

"Hectic.", i answer simply, smiling at her pouting from my short answer. "Much like it is here. Though the biggest difference are the customs."

"Customs?", Hibiki tilts hear head cutely. I was lucky i still had much harmless material to distract them with. Deeper questions about my background could always grow somewhat risky.

"Yes, for example the normal manner of courtesy is quite different than here in Japan."

"Really?"

"For example, its much more common for strangers to refer to each other on a first name basis, despite not being familiar."

"Mou!", Hikari suddenly yells out, waving her hands in the air, making me smile as i look over at the more impatient and simple minded twin. "Who cares! What i wanna know is why in the world do you study electronics for several years and then get a job as a construction worker? Wouldn't it pay more if you actually worked with what you have studied for?"

Hikari was always the more simple one. Had I been anyone else, I'd have called it endearing. While Hibiki was the dreamer and the optimist, Hikari was always the realistic and pessimistic one.

"It would.", i nod, ignoring Hikari's scowl that almost seemed to be permanent on her face. "But finding work for what i have studied is already quite difficult. Most is already taken or too far away. I'm not in a position to afford moving just because of work now anyway."

Again, a half truth. I would be able to find work for that no problem.

Problem was, that was what my former organization would expect of me. It was work like that they had provided credentials for, and would be the first place to look for me.

My former employers...

Her face suddenly grows pale as she sputters.

"I-I never said you should move away..."

Her dismayed tone brings me out of my thoughts. Looking over at her, i let myself smile as i lift a hand to ruffle her hair.

"Careful Hikari-san, or im gonna think that you actually care!"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF!"

Her yell draws a lot of attention, so i quickly surrender.

Drawing attention like this irritated me greatly, but i didn't let it show. Instead, i wave my hands in surrender, smiling disarmingly at the blushing girl beside me.

Few more minutes and we finally arrive at their cafe that is just about to open. Seeing them off as they cross the street without me, Hibiki turns back to me with a wide smile on the other side as she waves goodbye.

Smiling, i wave back, giving a small wink to Hibiki who just glares at me over the shoulder. She visibly sputters before turning to run inside the cafe, her sister following with a worried yell.

As they disappear inside, i sigh as i turn and begin to walk down towards the construction site a block away. Cute girls, the both of them.

I let my emotions drop from my face as i begin to relax in their absence.

It was nice to stop faking.

* * *

><p>After the failure of the infiltration of MBI, i knew that it was most likely just a matter of time before i was done for. Standard protocol for such a compromised mission was the immediate termination of the agent.<p>

No loose ends.

Had i had no care for my own well being, i might have actually had returned to see myself removed from this life. However, i guess i am too unprofessional to such. And beside, there would still be weeks until they suspected me off my failure. I still had time to correct my mistake.

Taking care of myself was easy enough. I was already set to live on my own even before the mission began. The difficulties had been to remove all trace of myself and where i had gone after the failure, but i had managed i think. Of course, the apartment, bank accounts, and cell phone they had provided me with was no longer usable. Setting up myself with what was basically a new identity had been easy enough. In a world where everything was connected, my gadgets along with my skills as a hacker proved it easy to gain access to whatever i needed.

I grunt and dropped the beams i was carrying as the bell rings, signifying the end of the day. Following the rest of the workers, i prepare myself to lock away my gear for the night.

The organization probably didn't yet know of my failure, nor of my possible betrayal. I would give them a month or so more before they grow suspicious. Missions like these do, after all, take everything from a week to several months.

I had kept my name Hei Toushiro, seeing as if i switched it suddenly after my arrival it might pose a risk among my peers. Hei was a common name after all, even Toushiro being a name that many families shared. I was halfway tempted to take up my name of origin...

Sitting down of a nearby bench, i ignore the laughter and bustle of the nearby workers as they change, keeping myself to my own thoughts and devices with a frown.

Minato.

That had been my name once.

My original family name had been taken from me long ago by the organization, much too young for me to remember it now...

I found it to be a shame, now that i was on the threshold of possibly becoming a free man, but it was probably for the better. The organization would be sure to be looking for men with the name Minato whenever they discover my desertion if it should come to that.

Whatever family i had once been taken from had long since moved on with their lives... And i hold no care for a potential family that i may still have out there anyway.

Family was, after all, nothing more than a luxury for people in my line of employment... Or former employment, all depending on how the next weeks and months developed.

So no. I was to stay 'Hei Toushiro'. As the organization wouldn't know the time frame for when i deserted, it would be safer to keep the name. They'd have to search all over Japan to find me.

Besides... I had not stayed idle over the past weeks. I am, if nothing else, prepared for them. Should i not be able to finish my mission before they grew suspicious, then i would be set to protect myself.

The slam of a door has me blinking my eyes, looking up from my position on the bench. I find myself alone in the wardrobe, an eerie silence drafting over me.

Sighing, i admonish myself for my absentmindedness as i begin to change as well.

Truly, such a bad habit.

* * *

><p>The sun had already began to set as i trudged along towards my temporary home. The life out on the street had dimmed exceptionally, the volume of the city actually being somewhat bearable for once.<p>

My clothes were stifling in the heat. As i walked along, sweating, i was seriously reconsidering the tactical worth of what i wore up against the necessity of it.

Not that casual wear in itself was very tactical, but the black jacked i wore allowed to conceal the less than usual belt i had on underneath. The dark cargo pants i wore served no other purpose than being easy to move in.

As i walked, i had my data pad up. For anyone else that was watching me, i would look like i was only browsing my mobile like anyone else.

They were both right and wrong.

In this world, everything was controlled or surveillanced through network and data streams.

Everything.

By just the click of my finger, i could get their social security numbers, bank account, online purchases and more through my data pad.

If it ever came public that my former organization had such capabilities, then there would be riots. Most likely even worse. You take a country's politicians dirty laundry and expose them to men like me, then someone is bound to get twitchy.

Right now however, there were no politicians that interested me. They were always interesting, but for now, i was merely screening through the profiles of nearby pedestrians, trying to access bank accounts. Not everyone had access to their accounts through cellphone, and therefore making it almost impossible for me to access it through my data pad.

But those who did... Well, it was enough with a small App they'd bought. Such a small simple thing to grant me access. Small constant transactions to proxy accounts, and no one grew the wiser.

No alarms would ever go off.

It was quite easy and inconspicuous. Take a million from just one man, and it causes a ruckus. Take a thousand from each 100 men, and nobody notices. I already had quite a lot of money saved up, but the construction job was simply not making the cut for the things i wanted. Leeching off on passerby's was an easy, quick and efficient way to gather money.

As i walk on my way towards my home, i pass through a short alleyway. Just a shortcut to cut time, but unluckily, also somewhat hidden from the public eye.

I frown as i enter.

Younger people, kids, hanging around in the alleyway. Watching me with condescending smirks.

Playing off my ignorance to what they are doing as i hear someone following me from behind, i click hurriedly on my data pad.

Their profiles is easy enough to screen out from the rest.

Police records. It makes their profiles stand out like sore thumbs among the rest of the common populace.

Nothing major on anyone of them. They still have families, they're young, too young for someone to want them dead. The worst crime they've done ranges from shoplifting, drugs and getting into minor fights, so someone are still bound to miss them should something happen to them. That would be an issue for me.

I narrow my eyes upon a faint emotion of irritation.

Parasites. Young men wasting away what little life they have while their families bears the burden.

Right before I'm able to leave the alley, someone steps up in front of me, blocking the path.

I hold my sigh. I almost thought they'd just let me through. In any case, i ignore the boy standing in front of me as well as his henchmen at his side. I keep screening through their profiles, the silence stretching on as we stand there. He probably expects me to look up at him.

Another reason for me to not look up.

The silence grows awkward, and finally, the kid in front of me clears his voice to grab my attention.

I ignore him.

"Hey, look the fuck up, asshole.", he mutters. He sounds irritated. Not enough to cause unnecessary violence. He sounds calm even, meaning he has probably done such a holdout before.

"Yeah, i know.", i mutter with a sigh. I quickly turn off my data pad before pocketing it.

Looking up, i resist the urge to smile at the bewildered look on his face.

"E-Eh...?", he stammers in confusion, cocking a brow at me. "The hell you mean you know?"

Odd. Although he appears the spokesperson for the group, his vocabulary is thus far unimaginative.

No matter.

"I know what this is.", i confirm pleasantly. The confusion is rolling off the entire group. Confused mutters from behind me makes my eyes narrow in mirth. "A lone man stopped in an isolated alley by a bigger group. It doesn't take me much to understand the predicament i find myself in."

I smile pleasantly at him, watching as the boy gains some of his former confidence and swagger back, smirking condescendingly at me again.

His face is somewhat nondescript, yet his peers probably finds him handsome. His build would suggest some form of physical activity, but not enough for me to concern.

Looking at his henchmen, that seemed to be the threshold of the group.

"In that case, how about you just hand over what we want and we don't have to break your arms...And THEN take what we want from you."

His tone is somewhat pleasant, if not calm at least.

Watching him, i observe his reaction as i refuse him an answer. Seconds tick by until his smile glides away.

I can hear them shuffling behind me. At least 2 at my back left, perhaps one at my right.

"Well...?", he mutters gruffly and i can see his shoulders hunching, obviously tensing for physical strain.

Considering how many i counted when walking into the alley... I could safely estimate at least 6 of them.

Threat estimation, minimal, if any at all.

"Shoji Satoshi.", i drawl out in a clear voice.

I observe.

I remember his face clearly from my profiling just a minute ago. His information still clear on my mind. Information, after all, is power.

Confusion is clearly present in the group.

Suddenly, comprehension dawns in the boy's face. I'm amused the dawning realization that i know his name took that long to reach.

"W-Wha- How the hell-", he stutters, but i do not let him finish.

"-Do i know you're name?", i drawl onward as i interrupt him, smiling pleasantly at the kid as he steps back involuntarily. He's growing concerned now. Good. "You have a sister, don't you...?"

My words are eerie. I make sure of it. Not that i have any intentions of going after the kids family. There's nothing to gain from it and its a waste of my time after all.

My words serve their purpose however.

"You leave my sister out of this!", he growls out, his eyes narrowing in anger. "And how the fuck do you know about me, huh? Have we met before?"

He's growing furious. Looking at his henchmen, and considering the nervous shuffling behind me, id say they are quite nervous as well. That's good.

Fear and anger usually make way for bad decisions anyway.

"You do not know me, no.", i say, smiling back at him, which seems to anger him further. "But i know you very well. It would be a shame wouldn't it...", i trail off and lower my head down to a scowl.

This would be it, if my observations were correct.

Discreetly, i tense my body to be ready to move.

"...If something were to happen to little Chidori...?"

My words take effect, immediately so.

His eyes widen. Lips tighten in a snarl, breath quickening.

He steps forward, raising his arm.

I move to greet him.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!", i announce as i open the door to the twins apartment.<p>

Hikari bolts up in a sitting position from where she was lying down in front of the TV. I smile, catching her relieved smile at my arrival, before her scowl sinks back into place as she glowers at me.

Hibiki is not so reserved as she turns away from the kitchen with an apron on her, smiling widely at me. Its quite infectious, i must admit.

"Hei-san!", she exclaims, jogging over to my position at the door. Before i can protest, she throws her arms around me to give me a hug.

I'm not completely surprised, so i managed to hold my chagrined frown to myself. I hug her back with one arm, keeping the other in my pocket.

"Hello you.", i grin down at Hibiki as she blushes. "Quite the reception im getting here today."

"W-Welcome home!", Hibiki stutters, but smiles brightly none the less. Jumping away from me again, she looks expectantly up at me. "Soooo...?", she drawls out questioningly.

Humoring her, i look back with mock confusion.

"Hmmmmm...?", i drawl out in the same manner, smiling as she pouts childishly.

"Do you have them? The soy beans that is..."

"Of course.", i say, reaching into my pocket to show her. She squeals in what i guess would be childish gratitude as i hand them over.

"Thank you!", she smiles, before blushing with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry i forgot and had to get you to buy them for us..."

"I don't mind. It was on the way home anyway.", i say. Hibiki nods happily, turning back towards the kitchen with the jar of beans clutched to her chest.

"Don't cater to him, Hibiki!", Hikari drawled out as she had turned back for the TV. "He's just gonna grow lazy if you do."

"Hikari.", i nod in greeting as she looks at me over her shoulder. "You've been so quiet since i came back, almost thought you'd become a mute. You should try it some more."

The veiled insult obviously hits its mark as her eyes narrow and face flushes.

"The hell you just said to me!?"

"No fighting!", Hibiki yells from the kitchen sternly. Properly placated, i give Hikari a small wink, just to show her that our argument was all in good nature. The following sputtered blush had me smiling widely.

"I'm just gonna take a real quick shower. See you in a few.", i inform them before swiftly leaving their apartment.

As the door closes behind me, i take a moment to breathe.

Quiet again.

Lifting the hand i'd kept in my pocket the entire time, i frown.

Blood.

The last time i'd had blood on me was the night of the failure. This time, however, it wasn't my own.

These clothes had to be replaced. Although no one had died tonight, i still did not want anything linking me to what had happened.

No loose ends.

Breathing out in irritation, i walk over to my apartment, trying to refocus my thoughts as i wonder what Hibiki is making for dinner tonight.

As i open the door, i gingerly find a plastic bag to dispose of the clothes that had gotten blood on them, before washing my hands properly, making sure to get as much of the blood of me as possible.

It was a meticulous process, but necessary. It was easy to forget some spots.

Breathing out, i walk into the backroom of my apartment where my wardrobe is to get myself some new clothes before taking a shower. As i take out my clothes, i briefly glance over to the floorboard inside the closet of which I've hidden my weapons.

Seeing it undisturbed, i glance over to the wall at the far end of the backroom.

On the wall i had placed up a whiteboard where i had a picture of Minaka and other MBI employees that i had investigated thus far.

Those that i were especially suspicious off, were those i suspected to have any relations with whatever 'Sekirei' was.

I had, however, so far been unable to find anything solid on whatever the hell 'Sekirei' was.

The thought made me huff in annoyance.

Whatever it was, i knew that whatever 'Sekirei' was, it would be the key to saving my mission before the termination orders were out.

On the middle off the whiteboard i had drawn out the word 'Sekirei' with a question mark, along with lines that connected the different employees along with whatever proof i had managed to get a hold off.

Of course, as i now had moved to a standstill in my investigations, i would need to go to more radical solutions.

Getting the clothes i was looking for, i closed the closet, before giving a last look towards the whiteboard.

Beneath the word 'Sekirei' were 2 pictures that i had discreetly taken some time ago, with lines that pointed up towards 'Sekirei'.

The pictures of Hikari and Hibiki had been taken even before i met them officially. Their names had been screened off from the cellphone of one of the employees i had targeted some weeks back.

They were, after all, the only reason i decided to move here.

Whatever 'Sekirei' was, **they** were the key to finding out.

I was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Dun-dun-duuuuuun, although not very surprising. Im really not agreeing with myself on this chapter, nor as to how i want the next ones to go. Let me know what you think, im not opposed to an eventual rewrite if people give a holler and a good reason. <em>

_MiNdZeRo here, signing out. _


End file.
